


The Hallway

by xenaamazon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: It's been a long time since Sirius and Remus have been together, and the stolen moments they have had in 12 Gimmauld Place just hasn't been enough. This is what happens when they finally have some time together alone.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is my first HP story, and most likely my last. specially written for Becca, who just needed this story.

Twelve years. Twelve years Sirius had been in Azkaban, torn away from his friends, from his love. Then a year on the run, hiding himself from everyone as best as he could. Thirteen years. Then the truth came out, and he was free, at least as far as the order was concerned. He had traded the prison of Azkaban for the prison of his childhood home, a place that he had never wanted to return to. Still, at least here he had company coming and going, and he could think again, be himself again. Hear from Harry and find out what was going on. And see Remus. Remus, his love. They hid it from everyone, but each knew that they held the others heart. It had been months since he had returned to 12 Grimmauld Place, and the two had barely had a moment alone together. There was always some errand that Remus had to attend to, and it didn’t help that the Weasley’s had taken over the place. Still, they stole their moments when they could, sitting a little closer than most when Remus was able to stay for a meal, hands clasped under the table, a few stolen kisses in the hallways, but nothing more, never any time, never any privacy.

The house was empty. As empty as it could be with him stranded inside and Kreature haunting the hallways. For the first time in months he was as alone as he could possibly be in the house, Kreature he had sent up to the attic with strict orders to not leave the place until sundown. Everyone else was away, running errands or gone for order business. But Remus was on his way. He had sent an owl early that morning to let Arthur know that he would be back from where ever he had been sent and would bring news. Sirius’s stomach flipped when Arthur read the note and informed all at the breakfast table that Remus was well and on his way because he knew that no one was going to be there. They would finally have more than a moment alone and he knew what he wanted, what he needed, and he wasn’t going to wait any longer than he had to.

He had positioned himself in the front hall after everyone left. He didn’t know how long he would have to wait for Remus, but he had waited 13 years, what was a few more hours? But he didn’t have to wait hours, it was no more than 30 minutes after the last of the Weasley’s had closed the door and he had taken up his post when he heard a light step on the first stair to the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. His heart leapt in his chest, his breathing quickened, all the memories of the two of them together all those years ago that he had been playing over in his head as he waited fell away as a single memory of the sound of Remus’s breath hitching as he came down Sirius’s throat rang in his ears even as he heard Remus take the last step at the door and he watched the door knob turn slowly.

Remus carefully closed the door behind him, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black. His heart stopped when he looked up and saw Sirius standing a few feet away. He avoided the front hall for a variety of reasons, but there he was, clearly waiting for Remus, his eyes dark, breath coming in heavy. Sirius took two steps towards Remus before he had a chance to fully process the oddity of having Sirius in the hall and kissed him hard. Remus returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sirius and pulling him in closer, he could feel Sirius’s hardness pressing against him and he felt himself starting to get hard as well. Sirius reached down between them and ran his hand along Remus’s clothed cock. Remus moaned into the kiss and the feel of his lover’s touch, it had been far far too long for either of them and he was desperate to feel more of Sirius. “Sirius, we shouldn’t.”

“the house is empty, everyone is gone for most of the day, no drop ins expected. Kreature is in the attic until sundown. I can’t wait any longer, I need you.” He had already started to undo Remus’s trousers as he spoke and slipped his hand inside to take hold of him properly. Remus let a small moan slip from his lips and his eyes flicked briefly towards the portrait of Mrs. Black before he let their needs override any caution he had left. He gave a brief nod and Sirius kissed him again before turning him towards the wall and pressing him against it, pulling Remus’s trousers down before pushing his own. Remus pressed his hips back towards Sirius, eager and more than willing, needing to be filled by his lover for the first time in 13 years. The need and tension they had felt for each other the last few months in their stolen moments in a house full of people coming and going boiling over into raw lust.

Sirius grabbed Remus’s hip and lined himself up at his entrance, pressing into him slowly until he felt the head of his cock slip fully into Remus, then he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight against him and thrust hard into Remus. Remus let out a small cry of surprise and slapped the wall by his head, his fingers digging into the aged wallpaper, trying to find purchase. Suddenly there was a sound scream as the curtains covering Mrs. Black’s portrait flew open, the mad woman’s voice suddenly filling the silent house. “filth! Mud-blood! How dare you defile the house of black!!!” Sirius felt a smile spread across his face as he began to thrust hard and fast into Remus, he could remember all too well how he had hoped she would catch them, sure it would send her into hysterics and banish him from the house of black forever.

“you! You stain, you rotten child with no pride for the name Black, how dare you allow such filth into this great house! How dare you-“

“how dare I fuck my penniless, half-blood, werewolf lover in the entrance of the house of black?” He shouted loudly to the general direction of his mother’s portrait. More wails issued from his mother’s portrait, even as he adjusted their stance and took hold of Remus’s leaking cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. A moan escaped from Remus’s lips just loud enough for Sirius to hear over his mother’s cries. Sirius kissed Remus’s shoulder before he picked up his speed, the wails from his mother echoing in his ears. He glanced over towards her to see her pulling her hair and scratching at her face before trying to claw at the canvas, a wild look of murder in her eyes. Sirius turned away from her again, holding Remus closer to him, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before they both came.

“I love you Remus, I love you so much.” He spoke clearly, but it was almost a whisper over the wails of his mother. Remus reached back in an attempt to pull Sirius deeper, his nails digging into Sirius’s exposed ass cheek. “cum for me Remus,” he meant it to be a command, but it fell from his lips as a plea. The result was the same, Remus shuttered beneath him and he felt Remus’s cum spill out over his hand even as he felt his own orgasm hit him and he came in Remus.

“-disgrace to the name of black! You who brings half-bloods and mongrels into the house of my fathers! How dare you soil yourself with such disgusting acts, and with such a low and filthily creature!”

Sirius reached into his pocket with his cum covered hand, his other still wrapped around Remus holding him tight to him. He glared directly at his mother, trapped as she was in the canvas. Aiming his wand directly at her and paused for a moment as he steadied his breath. “oh shut up you horrible old woman!” Black smoke covered the portrait and suddenly the house was quiet, all they could hear was the sounds of their breaths and the traffic on the other side of the door.

“you could have done that sooner,” Remus admonished as he pulled his trousers back up and adjusted his clothes.

“and miss the one chance I might have to show that horrible woman who I really am? In her own house? Never. Though I promise, we can continue to catch up in the bedroom.”

“and how much of this,” Remus vaguely gestured around the hallway were they still stood, “was to get at her.” He pointed to the hidden portrait without looking at it.

“the part that remembered she was there when she started screaming.”


End file.
